Gender Switch: Luke Heartfilia
by otakubrains
Summary: When Lucy encounters a strange girl and unexpectedly becomes a boy, her whole life changes. What if her friends start to like her in a way she never imagined? What will she do? And who was that girl who caused all of this?
1. Chapter 1

**Gender Switch: Luke Heartfilia**

"**MASTER!**" A blonde boy yelled running inside the guild. He had silky blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes that looked awfully familiar. He was tall and slender with very attractive features. He was wearing a black T-shirt with grey track pants which were small for him and he was barefoot.

"Who might you be, young man?" Makarov asked sitting on the bar while drinking booze. "Master something horrible has happened-I don't know how-but I'm-" "Hey, whoever-you-are, why do you look so familiar?" Natsu yelled interrupting the blonde's rambling. "Because I'm-"

"Would you just let him speak, stupid?" Gray scowled at Natsu.

"What was that, huh?" Natsu sneered.

"I said that you're very stupid, stupid!" Gray said slamming his forehead against his.

"You are way more stupider than me, ice princess!" Natsu retorted.

"You retarded lizard-"

"**ENOUGH!**" Erza yelled bonking them on their heads and they hugged each other while groaning in pain.

"Thank you Erza, Master I'm-" "Why are you calling him Master…? You aren't a member of this guild…" Erza glared at him suspiciously. "That's because-" "Hey why are you-"Cana's question was cut off by the blonde's yell.

"**I'M LUCY DAMMIT!"**

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"W-What?!" Makarov choked on his drink. "Yes! I'm Lucy! Why won't you people just let me speak? Can't you see that I'm panicking right now?!" He yelled again and everyone could see the panic in his eyes. He sank to his knees and panted because of yelling so much.

"I still can't believe that you are Lucy"

The blonde boy turned his to look at Erza who had her arms crossed with a serious expression on her face.

"Ugh…what can I do to make you believe me…?" He asked desperately but Erza just continued to stare at him blankly making him gulp.

"I'll count till 5, prove to me that you're Lucy" Erza said calmly and the blonde opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"How can I prove it you, Erza?" He asked.

"1…" Erza said and the blonde's jaw dropped. He looked at the others pleadingly but everyone was too scared to oppose Erza.

"A-At least tell me that h-how can I prove it to you" He panicked.

"2…"

"Hey, D-Don't ig-ignore me…" He pleaded but Erza remained unfazed.

"3…"

"Please Erza… w-what should I do…?" Sweat trickled down his forehead as he saw that Erza was completely serious about this. Racking his brain for ideas but coming up blank, his panic level rose.

"4…"

"E-Erza, I beg you…please" The boy begged desperately but Erza's glare hardened.

"…**5"**

**.**

**.**

…**silence.**

The whole guild was completely silent. No one dared to speak. All the color has left the blonde's skin looking like he had seen a ghost. He was trying to speak in his defense but only weird sounds came out.

Erza re-equipped a sword and pointing it at the blonde's neck she gave him her scariest glare.

"…**your time is up"**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really appreciate the people who reviewed; it really boosted my confidence because it's my first story. I hope I can write up to your expectations. Now, on to the story!**

**Previously:**

Erza re-equipped a sword and pointing it at the blonde's neck she gave him her scariest glare.

"…**your time is up"**

**CHAPTER 2**

"W-Wait…E-E-Erza…I-I-I'm really Lucy….." At this Erza's glare hardened causing the boy to cower. Erza raised her sword ready to strike.

'What should I do?! At this rate Erza is going to kill me…..wait…..I know!' The blonde stopped cowering and looked Erza in the eye even though a chill ran up his spine at the glare she was giving him. Gulping, he spoke trying to calm down.

"I know how to prove it to you that I am L-Lucy" At this Erza raised an eyebrow in question.

"Explain at this instant or you will be punished for posing as my friend and lying to everyone" She threatened and the boy nodded.

"Look at this, Erza!" He yelled showing the back of his right hand where stood a PINK Fairy Tail mark. Everyone fell silent once again with wide eyes and mouths hanging open.

"Only Lu-chan has a pink mark…" Levy said shocked that her FEMALE best friend had turned into a MALE.

.

.

.

"OH MY GOD!"

"LUCY IS A GUY NOW!"

"WHAT?!"

The whole guild reacted wildly. Everyone found it hard to believe that their pretty FEMALE blonde friend had turned into a handsome MALE.

Erza froze with shock and her sword disappeared. She stared at the blonde boy, now concluded Lucy and slowly took a step towards her.

"…L-Lucy…?"

"Thank God! You finally believe me Erza, I'm so happy" Lucy sighed in relief and wrapped her now muscular arms around the armored mage not noticing that she stiffened in her arms. And Erza on instinct punched her in the face making her crash in some tables. Everyone winced at blonde's pained yell.

"Lucy!" Mira yelled and ran towards the mage groaning on the floor. Lucy was covering her nose with her eyes shut tightly and Erza looked very guilty.

"A-Aah, I'm-I'm so sorry, L-Lucy I-I apologize for my actions" Erza said and Lucy shakily sat up. Taking the tissue offered by Mira she wiped the blood oozing out from her nose.

"I-I think I broke my nose, Mira…" Lucy whimpered in pain and Mira looked at her sympathetically.

"Let me take a look…" Mira said and removed Lucy's hands from her nose. Cringing at the sight Mira quickly called Wendy over.

"Wendy! Lucy needs your help!" Upon hearing this Wendy quickly made her way to the blonde. Quickly observing Lucy's twisted nose she got to work and within a few moments Lucy's nose was completely healed.

"There! All done!" Wendy smiled cheerfully at Lucy.

"Thank you so much Wendy!" Lucy grinned while giving her a big hug making the poor girl blush madly.

"L-Lucy-s-san…" Wendy stuttered embarrassed at being pressed up against the blonde's toned chest.

"Hm?" The blonde looked at her questioningly as she released the girl from her hug.

"N-Nothing…" Wendy stuttered shyly and Lucy just raised an eyebrow in confusion. Upon felling a hand on her shoulder Lucy turned around to find out that it was Erza.

"What is it, Erza?" Lucy asked and Erza looked down guiltily.

"Please punch me Lucy! I hurt a friend with no reason at all"

Hearing this Lucy chuckled which the girls of the guild found quite sexy. Lucy put a hand on Erza's head and ruffled her hair.

"It's okay, I understand" Lucy said smiling and the girls stared at her, captivated by her smile.

"Ahem, Ahem…" Master cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. When he was sure that everyone was listening to him he addressed Lucy.

"Lucy…what exactly happened to make you a boy?" He asked seriously.

"Um…it's a long story" She mumbled sadly.

"Start from the beginning my child" Makarov said and Lucy sighed.

"Okay, so it was like this…"

**I know this chapter was short and nothing special happened but the next one will be longer I promise! I didn't put the flashback in this chapter because then it was like, super long. I have the next chapter on my computer already so I'll update the next chapter soon! Please let me know what you think of story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the new chapter as I promised. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Previously:**

"Lucy…what exactly happened to make you a boy?" He asked seriously.

"Um…it's a long story" She mumbled sadly.

"Start from the beginning my child" Makarov said and Lucy sighed.

"Okay, so it was like this…"

**CHAPTER 3**

FLASHBACK

It was a nice morning with a clear blue sky and the sun shining gently upon the citizens of Magnolia. A certain blonde mage lay in her bed sleeping peacefully.

Opening my eyes, I sat up on the bed after a good night's sleep. Looking around I raised my eyebrows. Team Natsu is not here…? Weird, but I guess everyone is tired from yesterday's job. Shrugging my shoulders I went to the bathroom to wash my face.

While brushing my teeth I wondered about my clothing for the day. Rinsing my mouth, I dried my face with a towel when a knock sounded on my door. Who could it be this early in the morning…? Quickly going over to the door I opened it and saw a cloaked person.

"Um, how may I help you?" I asked politely and the person bowed a bit.

"I'm very sorry to disturb you at this hour but are you Lucy Heartfilia?" The person, which I think is a girl asked in a feminine voice that sounded a bit familiar.

"Yes, that's me" I said and she made a happy sound, almost like a squeal.

"That's great! You are a celestial mage, right?" She asked and when I nodded she continued.

"I…I know this may sound suspicious but I need your help, please help me" she said desperately.

"Okay, what is it that you need my help with?" I agreed because she sounded so desperate. Upon hearing this she quickly pulled out a beautiful small box with expensive gems studded on it.

"This box was given to me by my mother just before she died…she wanted me to see its contents but the thing is that it can only be opened by a celestial mage…" She took a deep breath before continuing.

"…I'm not a celestial mage, my mother was…I really want to respect her last wish so that her soul may rest in peace…so, um, would you help me…? Please…?" My eyes softened at her hopeful voice. She sounded so hopeful I couldn't refuse. Besides…her mother, if I were in her shoes I would also want to see the box's contents. Nodding my head I beamed at her.

"Of course I'll help you" As soon as I said this she sighed happily and placed the box in my hands.

"Thank you so much! I knew I could count on you, you really are very kind as everyone says" She said and I couldn't help but blush.

"Um, it is locked but I don't have the key, do you perhaps have it?" I asked.

"You don't need one, my mother told me how to open it, just try opening it with an imaginary key" She said and I nodded. Imagining a key I tried to open the box and a key materialized in my hand. Pushing it inside the key hole I twisted it and the box opened with a click.

"Here you go, Miss" I gently pushed the box into her hands but she pushed it back.

"No, no, I want you to see it, you helped me after all, so please?" She requested and I agreed because I was curious as well!

Opening the box, I saw a very beautiful silver ring with designs carved on it. It was fantastic!

"Wow…" Both of us said in unison and giggled.

"It's really pretty…" I said with a smile but I couldn't help but wonder…why could this box only be opened by a celestial mage…it sure sounds suspicious.

"Thank you so much, Lucy…" She whispered taking the ring in her hands and I smiled.

"You are welcome, it was nice meeting you, I hope that we meet again" I was about to go inside when she grabbed my left hand.

"Wait! Uhm… would you like to try it? Consider it as my thanks, please?" She said I shook my head.

"Ah, no, it's fine" I declined politely.

"Please? Just once, I'll feel bad that I didn't do anything to repay you, so please?" She pleaded and I sighed.

"…okay" I agreed because, come on, what can a ring do to me? She slipped the ring into my left hand's ring finger and it shrunk to fit my finger perfectly. I didn't have time to admire it because it started shining so bright that I had to close my eyes. What's happening? I-I feel…weird, something feels off but I can't put my finger on it, what's going on…? The light died down and I was able to open my eyes once again. The girl in front of me gasped happily.

"What just happened…?" I questioned as she giggled a bit.

"You are way too nice Lucy…"

"Huh?" I looked at her quizzically.

"…but I guess this is what I love about you, we were of the same gender but I fell in love with you because of your kindness, passion and selflessness…"

"W-What are you s-saying…?" I mentally slapped myself for stuttering.

"…so to make it work I found this ring and… changed you, I'm sorry that I lied to you but I had to! I had no other way, I just…I really love you Lucy, I'll see you soon Lucy and then I'll tell you who I am then we'll live happily forever…I will see you later…don't give me that confused face, I suggest that you look at a mirror, you'll understand everything…my love" She said and before I could stop her she vanished into thin air.

WHAT THE HELL?! Where did she go?! And what did she mean? Change…? Mirror…? And, my l-love…?! I guess I'll go and check it out.

Quickly making my way to the bathroom, I glanced at the full length mirror and…stared. Because I saw handsome, way too handsome blonde boy with chocolate brown eyes staring back at me. He was tall and slender with a fair amount of muscle. My eyes widened at his attire. He was wearing the same black t-shirt as me but it was tight for him due to his muscles. He was also wearing the same grey track pants as me but for him it was short. I put a hand on my chest and instead of feeling soft skin I felt hard muscle. My breath hitched as I felt something slender in between my legs. I gulped before looking inside my track pants. Letting out a loud masculine scream I panicked.

W-What hap-happened? How is this possible? Why did this happen? What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?! I turned into a boy! A BOY! **What should I do?!** Wait, first I need to calm down… deep breaths…breathe in…breathe out…breathe in…breathe out…breathe in…bre-**IT'S NOT HELPING AT ALL!** I-I need to tell the Master about this, I'm sure he'll know something. With that thought in mind I ran to the guild as fast as I could. I sure hope Master knows how to fix this!

FLASHBACK END

"…and this is what happened" As Lucy finished explaining everyone stared at her blankly.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHA" Everyone burst into laughter.

"W-What…? THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" She yelled and Master wiped a tear from his eye.

"But-but-haha-this is hilarious!" Cana laughed hysterically. Even Erza was laughing a bit. Everyone was laughing as Lucy stared at them, embarrassed. Her eyes watered but she bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

"Oh my God, Lucy, you are so naïve!" Gray laughed.

"Yay! No more Love-rival" Juvia cheered.

"HAHAHA, Lucy is a guy now!" Natsu and Happy laughed.

Mira and Levy tried to muffle their giggles but failed.

"You guys think this is funny…?" Lucy asked in a cracking voice. A tear rolled down her cheek and everyone stopped laughing.

"Lu-chan…" Levy looked at her friend guiltily.

"T-This isn't funny! I don't know what to do…I came here for help and you all… you all just laugh at me, you… you… people are the worst!" She yelled with tears flowing from her eyes and ran outside.

Everyone stared at the guild doors with overwhelming guilt in their hearts. Everyone was feling ashamed at their actions.

"Brats! We have to look for her! Go now!" master yelled and everyone hurried outside to look for their blonde friend.

"What have we done…" Master sighed.

"I will go and search as well, Master!" Mira said and ran outside.

"I hope Lucy forgives us…" He sighed again hoping for the best.

**Please let me know what you think about my story. Suggestions are always welcome! I'll try to update soon.**


End file.
